Shadow of the Wolf
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: A creature has been captured in the forest of a village not far from Konoha. A creature with the strength of ten full-sized men, can run at speeds reaching 75mph with a howl and roar that can blood of the bravest shinobi run cold. She is Myaku. She is a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: Shadow of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 1: A Nightmare Come Alive (Konoha's First Werewolf)**

Your mother tucks in her children, and warns them not to stray out of the house after dark. You should heed those warnings, my friend. You never know what might lurk in the shadows. I have been called many things, a demon or an evil spirit that lives in the forest and preys on the flesh of unsuspecting travels. Those are all fabrications.

My name is Myaku, if you chose to believe listen and listen well. Every word you hear from me is true. I am a werewolf. Don't believe everything you may know about my kind as I am the only one. What I can tell you is that I can transform without the need of you might call chakra. You best start believing in nightmares, my friend, I am one.

I have seen my reflection in the forest pools. I know what I am, and I have embraced the gifts of my powers. I have the face and muzzle of a wolf, and a body covered in black fur. My eyes are burning coals, my claws are swords, and my teeth are knives. I have the strength of ten men, and I can run at speeds of 75 mph. You won't escape.

It did not start out this way. I was once a local village girl living my life selling peaches when market days came around on the weekends. Then one day came that would change my life forever, an old woman came up to me asking for money. I told her I did not have any, and went on my way. When I came home, I saw the old woman again.

I told her that I had no money, a little more forceful in my voice. It was then that she slashed back with what felt like a sharp claws, "You should learn to be more kind to those less fortunate than you, my dear," said the old woman, "since you won't give me anything, I am giving you something, heed my words, and heed them well my dear,"

"From this moment you will be an outsider, no one will accept you for who you will become, the eyes of the world will only see a monster, and nothing more" it was then that the old lady vanished, and I never saw her again. I first thought this old lady was crazy, but I when I went to get a drink from the nearby stream, I started to feel strange.

The wound began to pulsate, and my body began to throb in an unimaginable pain. My screams turned into roars, and snarls. I found out the hard way that words of the old woman were true, 'What...what is happening to me?' I thought and to my horror my fingernails and toenails turned into claws. I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"NO!" I bellowed up at the sky

That was the first time I transformed, and made my first howl to the moon. I soon learned that I had to control my powers. I found that I could transform without the moon's assistance. In my human form, I am 5'6 and 140lbs. When I transform, I am 6'10 and 400lbs mostly muscle. I never went back to the village again. I was presumed dead.

The fear of a monster lurking in the woods spread like wildfire, and was enough to send ANBU into the woods. I did all I could to evade them to the best of my abilities, but I was captured by a kunoichi named Yugao and her team. I struggled in the nets, "So this is what all the trouble was? She doesn't look so tough," commented one of the ninja.

I chuckled, and decided to use my full form to escape the nets to their shock and escaped into the woods. I thought I had lost them until I felt a sharp pinch at my waist, and then suddenly I felt sleepy and I don't recall anything after that. The next I remember was cold and dark. The walls were made of stone, and the bars were made of cold iron.

"You can try all you like, you will never escape, you will stay down here, and you will to die down here," said Yugao as I struggled in my chains. I was chained to the floor. The kunoichi banged a fist against the bars, "filthy animal" she grumbled under her breath, and made her leave. There wasn't a single light in my cell, and no windows to see.

I was fed raw meat once in the morning, and once in the evening. There idea of bathing me was throwing a bucket of water on me during the time I was to be fed in the morning and evening. I was not allowed to be seen by any of the people outside. To these people, I am a monster, an animal in chains. I wonder what they wanted me for?

I was told that the chains that held me took twenty men to lift and place in the dungeon. I struggled everyday to free myself in my human and werewolf form, but to no avail. I have been held in the dungeon for over a year now. One morning, I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs, and approaching me. I was thinking it was feeding time.

Yugao banged on the bars of my cell. I growled, and looked at her. My knees were tucked into my chest, and my eyes reflected my intent to rip her limb from limb, "Today's your lucky day, you've been summoned by Tsunade-sama," said Yugao. It was then I realized why they had captured me. I'm not a human, or animal. I am a secret weapon.

 **(Character Theme Song: 'Curse of the Werewolf' by Timeless Miracle)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Shadow of the Wolf**

 **Chapter 2: Primal Rage (The Secret Weapon)**

I was brought up to a room with all the ANBU shinobi watching me. A full-figured woman with blond hair was sitting at her desk and observing me, "Are you the one they call Myaku?" she asked, I was struck in the back of the head and forced to kneel before her. I growled at her with my hands tied behind my back, flashing my sharp teeth,

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you limb from limb," I snarled, the woman stood up from her seat, and kicked me. She placed her foot on top of my head which felt like someone hit me with a striking iron. I struggled under the weight. I have never met a lady with that kind of strength before. It seemed so unreal, yet I am a werewolf.

"You must know who you are addressing, Myaku-san, I am the soul ruler of this village, so you best keep your intentions to yourself," Tsunade said putting all her weight on her foot, "you have been living in the dungeon for sometime now, and in that time I have contemplating, and now I have finally found a use for you," she explained to me.

"You want me to serve you? I for one chose death," I snarled at her, she then hit me harder on the head with her foot and put a dent in the floor. I was not going to give in to her demands so easily. Still I struggled beneath the foothold she had on my head. What was to become of me? What kind of use would she have for someone like me?

"You will treat Tsunade-sama with respect you filthy animal," said Yugao baring a blade to my neck. I was not scared. I have no fear of any weapon made my humans. No blade can kill me. The only way to kill one of my kind is to stab me in the heart or cut off my head with a blade of pure silver. It will take time for them to figure that out.

"That is not for you to decide since you've lost what little you have left of your humanity," she replied, looking down at me, "you walk that fine line between human and beast, like I said I have a use for someone of your kind, you are to be a weapon, a creature that does not require chakra to transform, a creature of pure, unchained terror,"

"So that is all I am to you? A weapon? Well then, you can kiss my tail," I replied back with a smirk only to have Yugao, my 'caretaker', punch me in the jaw, "you hit like that, and you call yourself an ANBU? For shame, for shame," Yugao did not take kindly to my words. Tsunade lightly put her hand up to stop her, and lightly smiled down at me.

"You're feisty, I like that," said Tsunade, "and a creature that no one in the world knows how to kill,"

"Tsunade-sama, I must object to your decision," said Yugao, "while it is true that no one knows how to kill her kind, that also presents a great danger to this village, what if she gets loose, she will go on a rampage, and massacre this village, if anything we should keep her in that dungeon until she rots," she said, pouring salt on my wounds.

"I respect your worries, Yugao-san, but that would make us the monster rather than her," said Tsunade, whom now seemed to be in a predicament, "first we need to see what she can do, we need to study her abilities before we can make a formal decision on what to do with her, unless you have any objections, Myaku-san," she asked of me.

"You want to test a blade for it's sharpness before setting off into battle?" I asked, and decided to give in to her decision. Tsunade released her grip on my head. I was on my knees and looked up at Tsunade. The leader of the village nodded. First I am a weapon, and now I am a guinea pig? "very well, I will do as you wish," I said, giving in to her.

I could have escaped from my rope bounds easily, but I did not want to make a scene. Tsunade-sama is right though. If I killed her, who would be there to rule the village? I could disembowel her with a swipe of my claws, "You're lucky Tsunade-sama is merciful, I'd kill you if I was given the option," Yugao growled. I smiled, and winked at her.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Tsunade said with her hands on her hips. It was then I was given better accommodations. My showers involved being sprayed with warm water from a hose with a shower head, and I was fed yakiniku with a bowl of rice twice a day. I suppose it is better than when I first arrived here over a year ago.

Sometimes they brought kare-age. I should be thankful for the better treatment. They are treating me humanely. The next day after breakfast, and a wash with the hose. I was brought out to an arena. Still in chains, there was another one in the arena, a young man named Kiba, "Myaku-san, we need to test your skills, I want you to fight him,"

My strong hearing caught Yugao's words she was saying to Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama this is a bad idea, we don't know what she is capable of," I heard her whisper to the leader. Two attendees released me from my chains which fell to the ground with a mighty roar like an earthquake. This was my chance to prove my worth to Tsunade-sama.

 **(Please rate and review kindly.)**


End file.
